the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplaying Page for Pg. 163!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplaying Page for Pg. 163! 122 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 10 months ago I've been thinking about getting a Tumblr account. If I get one, will you follow me? Leave your answer below! Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar MillieGriffin • 10 months ago I might follow you... 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 10 months ago ((Depends on what you post really.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Setae • 10 months ago ((Same as Catt, depends on what you post. I’m not there for discourse, I’m mostly there for animal blogs and furry art)) 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 10 months ago (I'm down with following you, Mz Hyde! X3) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago ((Continuation of the Introduction Rp of Curtis Smith! EnchantedDeath, I believe you're up next. ^-^)) EnchantedDeath: "... Well i'm able to summon ghosts... and talk to them... why?" Curtis asked Helen Jekyll: “Because if I’m going to let you into the Society, those in change need to know what you’re capable of.” Her gaze flicked up to his. “It’s simply a safety precaution.” She gave him one last glance over then shifted her weight away from the door frame, holding the door open for him to enter. “Come on in, Smith.” •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago "T-thank you.." He muttered, before walking inside. He was now extremely nervous. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago "Since the day manager isn't currently available, I'll be showing you to a room you can stay in for the night," She explained, shutting the door behind them both, "You will sleep there, rise in the morning for breakfast, and then someone will find you to begin the process of getting you approved and registered as a Lodger of the Society." The woman paused briefly, both in speech and in step, then turned to face him. "Is there any problem with that?" •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 9 months ago "Not at all!" Curtis smiled. His eyes scanned around, glaring at each thing that he found interesting. It was as if he was taking mental notes.. which was unusual for a boy of his age and his class. Especially an orphaned boy who was living on the streets... sort of. "Curtis.. remember what i said for you to do.." A voice whispered in his head. "Please.. Edith.. i don't want to harm anyone.." Curtis begged in his head. "You have no choice. They're just going to find out about me even if it means you getting kicked out of here for it." Edith explained in his head. Curtis just sighed quietly. He had gotten fed up of how his possessor.. the ghost.. was acting sometimes with new people or new things. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 9 months ago The woman nodded once, appearing at least partially satisfied. "This way, then," She said as she began to led the way through the hallways of the Society once more. •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 9 months ago Curtis followed, smiling. "So.. how's it like to be here?" He asked randomly. "Must be interesting in here.." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 9 months ago "There's never a dull day," The woman confirmed with a hint of a smile, "I don't think you could ever grow bored." "The Society is full of different people with different specialties trying different things, and so long as everyone follows the rules, it makes for a pretty nice place to live." •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 9 months ago "Is that why you accepted me in here? Because you thought i was.. different from any common street boy you'd see around here?" Curtis asked curiously. "Everybody just sees my shell.. it's weird for someone to think i'm actually.. 'different'.." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 9 months ago The woman kept her gaze on the hallway ahead as they walked. “I never said anything like that,” She replied levelly, “It’s not my job to decide who gets to become a Lodger here or not—That’s the managers’ and the co-founders’ work. I just let people inside sometimes, since not everyone likes to open the front door.” “I don't know... whether or not you’re different than the usual Londoner, other than most people don’t ask to join here, and I sure haven’t accepted you—Again, that’s not my area.” •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 9 months ago ".. Alright.... I sort of get it. Sorry if i'm asking too many questions.." Curtis' eyes scanned the area again as they walked down the hallway. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 9 months ago She shrugged off his reply. "I expected you to have a lot to ask. Most people who come in do." A few paces more and the woman stopped in front of one of the many doors lining the hallway, turning to face Curtis. "This room is currently empty--You'll be able to sleep here until you can be registered in the morning," She said, nodding to indicate it. •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 9 months ago Curtis nodded "Thank you again!" He seemed more happier really. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 9 months ago "Don't mention it," She said with an air of indifference, waving for him to enter. "And stay out of trouble, Mr. Smith." After giving once last glance about, the woman gave a satisfied nod and turned to leave Curtis at his door. •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 9 months ago Curtis smiled, opening the door and looking around. He quickly shut it and looked to where two ghosts were. Edith, who wore what a gentleman would normally wear. She purposely made sure she looked like a man because of something in the past that she did.. she didn't want to get caught. So, she disguised herself as a man going by Fritz Taylor, taking her dead brother's name. She was now a ghost due to the fact that the police had caught her. She had short dark brown hair with almost glowing green eyes. The male next to her was someone who had helped Curtis in finding a friend, which was his pet rat Rhubarb. He actually did possess Rhubarb, but being as Curtis could see ghosts he could see the man. The man had medium long blonde hair with icy blue eyes. He wore what a normal gentleman would wear, except his clothes were slightly torn, meaning he might've been attacked when he got killed. He looked around 24-25. "W-who are you a-and what are you doing here?" Curtis asked quielty to the man, whilst Edith put a hand on Curtis' shoulder. "I'm Frederick Smith, your.. father. I died when you were born. I forever remain this age." He explained. "H-how.. did my mother die? Is she w-with you?" Curtis asked again. "Yes.. we were reunited when she died.. you should know when she died." "When i was three.. i.. know." "Exactly." Frederick sighed, crouching down to Curtis' height. "I wish.. i was in your life. I wish you wasn't living like this. You.. would've had a better life if i didn't die.. so would your mother." The man explained. "I.. just want to go to bed.. goodnight." Curtis yawned. "Goodnight.." Edith and Frederick said as they disappeared. ((Should we make it the next day? see more •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 9 months ago ((Sure! I'll be able to have the day manager come by, once it's morning.)) A few hours after sunrise, the Society came alive with the hustle and bustle of Lodgers making their way down to the kitchen as the marvelous aroma of breakfast drifted down the halls. Though not particularly extravagant, the food was delicious, hot, and freshly made by the handful of cooks the Society kept. Those eating had the option to either join other members at the various tables scattered about or take their meal to their quarters, so long as they were certain to return their dishes at a later time. •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 9 months ago Curtis slowly woke up, yawning. He got dressed into his normal attire that he'd normally wear and put his cap on, not bothered if it was a little mucky. Edith appeared beside him as Curtis walked out of his room. "So, yo- we.. finally got into the Society eh? Pretty big place for such an inquisitive child.." She smiled. "Well, this is what your father wanted.. say, how did you even get this physic ability?" She asked, fixing her translucent tophat whilst her eyes looked around. "I really can't remember... i think it was when i witnessed you gettin' killed by some of the scotties.." He explained quietly to Edith, due to the fact that probably other people passing by couldn't see him and the fact that he would've been called mad if he hadn't explained his power. That was the first thing he was going to say to the person who was going to register him. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 9 months ago ((I assume Curtis is headed to breakfast?)) •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 9 months ago ((Yup ^^ •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 9 months ago The Society’s kitchen was a warm, homely place full of Lodgers chatting and helping themselves to the food laid out. Baskets full of fruit, trays of fresh bread, and pots of eggs and sausage, among other things, were available on the countertops. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 10 months ago A few days after Halloween Millie and Griffin(Millie especially) were working twice as hard on thier resurch to pick up the slack for the other lodgers, both were in the main hall when they both heard a knock on the door. Millie looked over at Griffin expectingly. Griffin looked down at her blankly, "... What?" "You go go get it." She ordered. "You go get it!" He retorted. "You go ge--!" Suddenly someone from the back shouted, "SOMEBODY GET THE DOOR!" Millie ran to the door shouting, "Alright Fine!" In a moment the young girl had opened the door with a polite, "Can I help you?" (The Fox) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 10 months ago ((Oh, is a new character being introduced?)) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago (Yes) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 10 months ago ((Nice! Do you know if Fox is going to give them an introduction discussion?)) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago (I don't know) 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago ( I might! It depends on how this goes. So in the meantime, consider this the sneak peak to her big introduction. ) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • 10 months ago ((Oooooh! I look forward to potentially interacting with them then!)) 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox MillieGriffin • 10 months ago • edited The door swung open to a dark, foggy entrance. In it, the shadowy form of a woman loomed, tall and imposing, eyes bright like diamonds. Almost like a viper, she locked her eyes on Millie, eyes flashing. " Oh...Hello~ " Her form was decked in like a czarina from the tundra. Furs lined every bit of clothing, from cape to collar, covering her hat and handwarmer entirely. From the fur, beige and white patterns rich in detail. At her side, an immense silver chatelaine full of chains and charms jingled and shined. With a single fluid movement, she removed a silken gloved hand and curled her fingers curiously. Her voice was like smoke as she addressed her greeter. " My girl, this wouldn't be the prodigious Society would it? Do let me in. " A slyish smile made itself known. •Share › Avatar The Fox MillieGriffin • 10 months ago ( Nisl suscipit adipiscing bibendum est ultricies integer quis. Ultrices tincidunt arcu non sodales. Vitae justo eget magna fermentum iaculis eu. Tristique et egestas quis ipsum suspendisse ultrices. Tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. Nisl pretium fusce id velit ut tortor ) The door swung open to a dark, foggy entrance. In it, the shadowy form of a woman loomed, tall and imposing, eyes bright like diamonds. Almost like a viper, she locked her eyes on Millie, eyes flashing. " Oh...Hello~ " Her form was decked in like a czarina from the tundra. Furs lined every bit of clothing, from cape to collar, covering her hat and handwarmer entirely. From the fur, beige and white patterns rich in detail. At her side, an immense silver chatelaine full of chains and charms jingled and shined. With a single fluid movement, she removed a silken gloved hand and curled her fingers curiously. Her voice was like smoke as she addressed her greeter. " My girl, this wouldn't be the prodigious Society would it? Do let me in...I've much to do here. " •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin The Fox • 10 months ago • edited "Umm..." Millie's eyes began to glow it's golden ember and her pupils contracted into half-slits purely unintentionally out of some inplanted instinct deep down. "Okay..." Millie said hesitantly, "What field of study are you researching in, might I ask?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox MillieGriffin • 10 months ago • edited " It doesn't matter what I'm researching, so long as I am let in. " A faint smirk touched her features, an almost giddy chuckle bubbling up as she gently placed her hand on her shoulder. She struck a motherly air as her nails could be felt through the glove's fabric. " Let me in, and I shall conduct my business in peace. " •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin The Fox • 10 months ago • edited "I'm not blocking you..." Millie said in a low tone, her eyes still locked on the women's. Every moment just talking to this woman get adrenaline pulsing thruogh Millie's vains though she didn't know why. Millie didn't move but there was enough room to get passed her. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox MillieGriffin • 10 months ago " Ah...~ " She narrowed her eyes slightly, her gaze breaking from her in disinterest. Her smirk still stayed though, like an unspoken dare that couldn't be won. The fur clad woman stepped lightly, her body moving remarkably light given the heavy layers she wore. The sound of her heels seemed to echo out ominously, plucking at the heart of comfort like a bird plucking feathers. Her cape dragged a ways behind her in regal style, all the while staying clean of dirt and debris. The moment she was fully inside though, she let it all drop from her shoulder and with an unseemly bolt of life, it rolled itself up and away from the floor, settling alongside a distant wall. Now, having shed her menacing wear, her manner became a touch more pleasant. There still hung a dangerous air about her, but for now it subdued and almost pleasant. Her hair was like midnight against her skin, which gave off an alluring beauty, her dress, a fine sunny satin with green and red flowers stitched in tight curls. Turning around, her eyes took on a hazelish color and her bodice cut and sewn in a wide diamond shape, its shape meant to draw attention. She caught Millie's eye again, this time in what seemed to be friendliness, and the now comely witch offered her name. " Jezebel. Pleased to make your acquaintance~ " see more •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin The Fox • 10 months ago • edited As the woman side stepped around Millie, the child never took her eyes off the woman, never blinking almost like a stare-down without the intention of one, she didn't even let the woman see her back when she passed her. Watching the cloak of dead animals suddenly be whisked off her by no invisible being she could scene, Her full beast form came out as fast as a muscle flex, instinctively but still not intentional. When the Jezebel locked eyes with Millie again and offered her name Millie tried not to show too much fang when she said with a stoic face, "Millie... Blake... Likewise." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox MillieGriffin • 10 months ago Jezebel grinned at the sight of Millie, almost giddy. Her smile, though it was paired with a stunning visage, sat ugly on her. " Ahh~ A shifter I see. I'm happy to see that I'm among fellow night walkers. Do tell me, where might I find a library? I'm looking for material regarding the dark arts; transformative to be specific. " •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin The Fox • 10 months ago shifter... night walkers... Millie just couldn't help but feel uneasy around her which made what she was about to say next feel more like a mistake. "My uncle and I were on our way there..." "Mm-hm..." Added the hollow suit of clothes that was still standing a couple feet behind Jezebel nonchalantly leaning on one leg with a book in one arm. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox MillieGriffin • 10 months ago The witch looked behind her with bemusement first, eyeing Griffin closely. Her smile had dropped into a thoughtful pout but picked up shortly after. With a twirl on her heels, she turned to greet him, reaching out and taking what she thought to be his hand. She wasn't too far off, taking his wrist and running her touch down to what she was looking for. With a bat of her eyes, she pulled it up to her lips for a soft, unsettling kiss. She offered hers to Griffin as well. " And who might you be? " •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin The Fox • 10 months ago At first Griffin wasn't sure how to react. This wasn't the kind of reception her was used to in his invisible form. But looking at her beauty an invisible smirk formed on his lips as he took the hand, "Griffin," he said before kissing it, "a pleasure to meet you~." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox MillieGriffin • 10 months ago " Griffin... " She put her hand up against her cheek, eye shut in thought. " An adequate name for one so bold and proud. " Jezebel turned and looked back to Millie. " Is this one your daughter then? If she is, I must commend her ability to shift so easily. It's truly a marvel. " •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin The Fox • 10 months ago • edited "She's my niece actually, I'm not married."Griffin answered with that invisible smirk still on his face. Millie was watched in silent discomfort as two went back and forth, before speaking up again, "Speaking of 'shape-shifting'... You wanted the library?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox MillieGriffin • 10 months ago " Not shape shifting, transformative. But please, do lead the way. I have much to investigate~ " Jezebel stepped quickly up to Millie, though she looked back with a titter, her hand waving for him to follow. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin The Fox • 9 months ago As the three made thier way to the library Millie's glowing cat like eyes stuck to Jezebel especially as she and Griffin continue to flirt with each other, and even as they approached the door to the library. "Well, here it is!" Millie said just inside the library, " since we're not really studying the same thing I suppose this is where we part ways..." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 10 months ago • edited (( EnchantedDeath o/ EnchantedDeath: Curtis' eyes turned to slits. The cat that he saw in his vision... was... dead. He was full of rage.. Why would anyone do that to an innocent cat?! He then turned into a larger shadowy beast, eyes like fire and he looked like a huge shadowy bat. He edged closer, until the people turned to look at him. "Run.. bloody bastards.. before i change my mind." His tone of voice was low and serious. As his tone was like that, his accent changed.. less cockney. "I SAID TO BLOODY RUN!!!!" He yelled, the shadow seemed to spark slightly. The people began to back away as Curtis turned back to normal, that form had drained most of his energy. He fell to his knees, looking at the people who were now running. He'd get them soon. He knew it. "Bloody bastards... they're the ones that nearly killed Rhubarb.." He muttered, as his pet rat joined him by his side. "We'll get revenge. No matter what." )) "If you'd like, I can catch them for ya. 'Tain't like it'd be difficult." Charricthran crouched on the rooftops, watching Curtis with a gleam in his ruby-red eyes that could charitably be called curious and more accurately called piercingly analytical. Curiouser an' curiouser. Whaddaya think, hm? Tangis vi sart'ibafarshan janik valignat vhira vi okarthel svadrav coi iwodoiri. Jaci vorqic hefoc jaci geou; jaci ui throdenilt vi vrak loupon si mi. Still. Could be fun, eh? We've been a bit busy for fun lately. Nomagqe. Axun, jaunus; kii ti? Heh. That sounds more like it. "They don' sound like particularly kindly sorts." Charricthran sprang from his crouch and landed next to the deceased cat without even the clatter of shoes against cobblestone. For a moment, he simply stared down at it with a wry expression torn between a faint smile and a frown. Apropos of nothing, he crouched down again and stroked a hand down its cooling fur, the body slowly dissolving into ash as his fingers passed it over. Poor kitling. see more •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Tairais • 10 months ago Curtis didn't reply, instead he picked up his pet rat and walked over to Char. "It's no use... all we'd achieve is nothin'.... We're jus' doin' them a favor..." He explained, his tone of voice still low and serious. "Besides... in this day in age.. all you ge' is murderers anyway.." His head seemed to hung low as if looking at the ground. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais EnchantedDeath • 9 months ago "Doin' who a favor? An' if you're aimin' for revenge, catchin' 'em'd be the best way ta go 'bout tha'." He shrugged, looking to the sky and the smoke curling like fingers clawing at the evening air. "'Tain't all murderers. I've met plenty o' people worth stayin' 'round for, here. All's ya gotta do is give yourself a chance ta find 'em." Nomenes mrith dout Regominakii? Yup. All... Five of them that're still around. All in this universe, too. What a pain, eh? Ti lae mishun, thric. Yeah, you're right. He looked at Curtis after a moment and gave him a nudge with his elbow. "Gotta make a choice ta either let things get better or choose ta make 'em better a'fore they will. No sense in bein' a wet blanket an' the like, see?" •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Tairais • 9 months ago "Well.. i would like justice brough' onto tha' ca'..." Curtis explained, looking at Char again "Bu'.. all i'm sayin' is.. It's no' exactly gonna 'elp anyone.. excep' other pets.." He sighed, jumping back onto a rooftop. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais EnchantedDeath • 9 months ago Charricthran was already on the rooftop when he spoke again. "Someone's gotta look out for the little buggers. If it makes ya feel like you're doin' some good, ya should go for it." •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Tairais • 9 months ago "Yeah. guess i should eh?" Curtis said, smiling slightly. "I jus'.. feel bad for the poor ca'.." He explained. "I saved Rhubarb from those bastards.. He never asked for me 'o do that tha'.. it jus' fel' righ' 'o do somethin' abou' tha', y'know?" He looked around. "Bu' if we are gonna murder those gits.. then.. wha' are we waitin' for?" He smiled a bit evilly, his eyes turned slightly to slits. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais EnchantedDeath • 9 months ago (( Disqus apparently diddly darn ate my response! D:< )) Charricthran chuckled, a low and rumbling thing that slithered like leaves against the ground and tumbled like shingles off rooftops. "Lead the way, kid! You're callin' the shots for now." Geou si itrewic ekess sone? Maybe, if you ask nicely. Might not have any blood by the end, though. Si geou waph. Wux tepoha ti origato ve roam kiarf. I am sorry about that. Been a sight... busy, is all. Wux llewarin astahi. Tangis jaka, wux jika ekess gethrisj spical. Don't you? He clapped and rubbed his hands together, wiggling his fingers with a decidedly amused air to him, as if this were all a lovely game, made in the name of sportsmanship. Naturally, the only sporting to be found would be in the older sense of the word. The both of them liked a nice hunt. •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Tairais • 9 months ago Curtis nodded. He hid in the shadows, slowly unleashing his long nails that he'd slit people's throats with. He snuck behind one when the other wasn't looking, covering their mouth and slitting their throat. He then dragged them into the shadows so that he could feed. He didn't care about how much blood he drunk from this man, they've caused pain and suffering to innocent creatures, like Rhubarb. When the man was truly dead, Curtis stopped and looked at Char. "This one's dead.. i think.." He whispered, very quietly though so that the other target wouldn't here. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais EnchantedDeath • 9 months ago Charricthran's mouth didn't move, but his voice slithered into Curtis' ear as if he were whispering in it. "If he isn't, he will be soon. Want me ta take care o' the other one? I've no preference, but 's no' gonna be pretty if I take care o' it." Another fit of chuckling tiptoed through the air, careful of disturbing the quiet. •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Tairais • 9 months ago Curtis nodded. "Do i'.." He whispered back, but extremely quietly. "I don't really care.." •Share › Avatar chatterghosts • 9 months ago • edited (( You most certainly can, A Passerby. )) "Lean and measuring at a rather significant height of 6-feet, George Handson couldn't have appeared more out of place within the currently fog-filled and eerie hallway of the Society. His clothes bore a multitude of bright and complementary colors--An orchid purple with crisscrossing lines of white for the suit jacket, a fluffy cloud's grey on his waistcoat, accents of gold shimmering against the violet of his tie--and fit him like a second skin, painstakingly tailored to his exact measurements. He even bore a lovely purple Columbine flower pinned to the left lapel of his jacket. As for the man himself, he had hardly reached his thirties, and seemed to have the benefit of more than a handful of attractive features--Striking dark eyes, silky-brown hair, and a dazzling smile tended to get one far in life, after all. However, at the moment, both his looks and dress were severely dampened by the strange and frightening surroundings he found himself in and the anxiety they prompted. His only hope lay in continuing his trek through the unfamiliar corridors and finding someone willing and able to offer assistance." )) Sometimes aid takes an odd form. By his third Halloween in the Society, Elias had seen and come to know the score: when the sun breaks across the London sky on the thirty-first, cross your fingers and hope to all Hell that you won’t get transformed into something horrible. At this stage, he was no longer surprised or exhausted of it — he had seemingly resigned himself, as if the past two years’ absurdities had guaranteed more to come. He watched, pulse in his throat, as the golden light combed through grey morning clouds. The anticipation seemed to calcify him; he couldn’t move, breathe. He could only wait. But he felt no change as the sun plucked itself from the horizon. Instead, he was surprised to see the world around him change. The comforting atmosphere of Elias’ room began to tremble and shift, colors warping and beams gnarling together to create a room reminiscent of a forest of dead trees, void of color save for Elias himself. The wooden planking had splintered and curled, the surfaces of the walls now knobby, aged; the colors here bled into one another like an oil painting, and the shadows took on comical shapes, storybook monsters and characters of similar origin. It was still his room — it bore the same furnishings, after all — but it had morphed into something of a Halloween parody. Despite the room’s relatively unthreatening transformation, something about the space made Elias’ skin crawl. Panicked, he ran out the door and slammed it behind him. But it was no solace: the halls, too, had changed. The eerie green fog — the same fog from years past — curled and swayed on the floorboards, and Elias’ gaze followed its path down the hall, his eyes eventually settling on an unfamiliar man in purple, gold, and gray. "... This is a god-damned nightmare, huh?" he called out. see more 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby chatterghosts • 9 months ago appears I've been outclassed--Marvelous job, I'm quite impressed. The gentleman visibly started when he was addressed before breaking into a smile, appearing quite relived yet simultaneously more nervous than before. "Ah, I-I'm afraid I don't understand," George called back, making his way towards the other man as he tucked a golden headed cane under his arm, "Are you inquiring as to whether or not we're within a dream, or are you utilizing the term 'nightmare' in the metaphorical sense?" •Share › Avatar chatterghosts A Passerby • 9 months ago (( I appreciate the praise, but you cut yourself far too short! Your writing — or dance movements, in the extended metaphor — is breathtaking. )) Elias’ gaze briefly roamed the ceiling curiously before settling on the man before him. “Who can say? Looking around, it’s all rather... unreal, is it not?” One of the lesser unusual things found here, he thought. These words were nearly spoken, too, but he thought better of it and neglected to say. He hadn’t conversed like this in a while aside from with Richard, he then realized, though those conversations in question often entailed a tad more than just idle conversation. Not that he didn’t hold dear the moments with Huxley, Charricthran, and Lewis; he simply supposed that those conversations were often the product of some great tension, never simple or without weight. It seemed many things in his life had lost that simple charm. Curiously enough, the Halloween transformations seemed to be among the few things that were simple. In times of high turbulence and constant change, Elias could always count on a strange Halloween to ground him once more. He smiled and took his hand away from where it rested on the stump of his right arm, then offering it to the stranger. “Elias Castellanos.” 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby chatterghosts • 9 months ago very kind to say as such. I had simply hoped for it to be sufficient enough for the task at hand, so I'm sure you'll understand when I say I am relieved to hear it is good enough. Faced with the lack of a definite answer and finding himself subject again to Elias' gaze, the gentleman seemed to grow more anxious still. "Ah! George Handson," The man returned in a startled manner, caught entirely off-guard by the introduction, and clasped the other's hand. A heartbeat's pause as his smile widens, though it gave the impression of a building crumbling in on itself. "It's, ah, a pleasure to meet you, sir." •Share › Avatar chatterghosts A Passerby • 9 months ago • edited (( Your desire to please is sweet, but you shouldn’t feel the need to compare yourself to anyone. In any case, it is most certainly good enough. )) Elias’ grip was firm but not threateningly so, and when he pulled his hand away it fell to his side once more. “The sentiment is shared.” There was a moment’s pause as Elias looked closer upon George, something akin to curiosity glittering in his eyes. “Pardon me, but are you not a Lodger? I...don’t meet with the others terribly frequently, but you seem lost.” 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby chatterghosts • 9 months ago • edited fear, my observation was purely a good-natured one. A little joke on my behalf, if you will, though my sentiment towards your skill rings true. "If by 'Lodger', you mean a resident of this establishment.... I'm afraid not," George admitted, sheepishly scratching at the back of his neck as he ducked his gaze, "I'm not even familiar with this part of town--I entered the building in hopes of finding some soul to provide directions, but only found myself further adrift within these walls." He glanced up in brief flickers at the distorted, fog-filled scenery around them. "The, ah... strangeness of today hasn't helped matters." •Share › Avatar A Passerby • 9 months ago my intrusion, then, --I was simply curious if I could meet the acquaintance of another, and you seemed perfectly amicable. 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 A Passerby • 9 months ago (It's alright, Passerby, there are plenty of times for us to rp in the future. X3) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby RBDECEPTICON17 • 9 months ago while I'm afraid that may not be entirely true, for my time here is quite severely limited at the moment (I'll be gone as soon as a bit of business is taken care of), I do hope we may collaborate someday nonetheless. 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby • 9 months ago another shows intrigue. Perhaps you'd be interested in a little storytelling, ? Or are you preoccupied with your current partner? I will not take offense if so--I'm simply in search of a good bit of fun. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue A Passerby • 9 months ago ((I'd be happy to rp. Do you wish to start?)) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Pyrogue • 9 months ago have no issue with taking the lead, should you have no issue with following. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue A Passerby • 9 months ago ((Well, lead the way.)) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Pyrogue • 9 months ago apologies, I've been experiencing some... t̴e̷c̸h̵i̵n̷c̷a̵l̸ difficulties. I shall start us off now. •Share › Avatar A Passerby • 9 months ago • edited like you, . You're dangerously fun in your cleverness. I can't help but grin at your logic--'Tis a terribly interesting theory you've offered, don't you think? I can see why they approached you. Ah, you'll acknowledge, but not accept? Do forgive me if I've caused any offense, it was hardly my goal here. I would gladly explain all if it were within my right to do so. Richard chuckled, hoping to put his companion at ease with the gesture. It wasn't as if anything that might be lingering in the fog would be a challenge to fight in his present state. If it was, he'd at least get the chance to test a few prototypes. "The kind of place where occurrences like these, though sometimes leaving scars on the participants, are easily enough moved past. A building of social, arcane ,and scientific eccentricities, if you will." "I see..." George said with a thoughtful frown, casting a glance back to the aforementioned building. He looked then to Richard, brightening somewhat. "It all sounds quite remarkable. If it weren't for this awful fog, I'd be delighted to view some of these 'eccentricities' of yours." A blink. "You did say you were familiar with the establishment, yes?" 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais A Passerby • 9 months ago (( Worry not, I simply try to avoid accepting things from beings I don't know the intent of. Charricthran's not the only one who has a healthy fear of being indebted to entities of a dubious origin. )) Richard inclined his head, sphinx-like smile still in place. "And I have no doubt that many within the walls, myself included, would be equally as delighted to share them with you. Regarding the matter of familiarity, I happen to reside there, which I believe answers your question." 2 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Tairais • 9 months ago and cleverer still! I won't hold your caution against you, though I must admit I'm eager to prove it's nonessential--It isn't often I'm given the opportunity to make such a capable friend. George appeared to grow cheerier still at his words. "You truly think I'd get such a welcome?" He broke into a smile, seeming to marvel at even the thought of it. "It would be wonderful to stop by sometime and come to know everybody... That is, if you'd sponsor my visiting." He gave a sheepish chuckle and scratched at the back of his neck. "I'd loathe to suddenly drop by sometime without invitation, only to find everyone preoccupied or that my presence isn't wanted..." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais A Passerby • 9 months ago "So long as your intentions are kindly and polite in nature, I have no doubt people would welcome the visit." Upon witnessing the gesture of nervousness he associated with Charricthran, Richard's smile brightened ever so slightly more, a hint of fondness creeping into the edges of his mask. "Perhaps when business is less pressing upon your time, I might invite you here as my guest. That is far easier than attempting to schedule a formal visit, and often more interesting besides; there is more of a chance for you to witness science in the making, mistakes and all, that way." (( I only have your word that it's nonessential, no? And given how the other one seems to protest the position you currently occupy, you must forgive me if I'm slightly on edge. I am glad to hear your compliment of me, however, assuming it is a compliment. )) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Tairais • 9 months ago wouldn't dare speak ill of someone who has done such wondrous things for me--Such an action would show immense ingratitude, not to mention it'd be terribly rude, and I've only praise for your accomplishments and character. "Oh, certainly!" With rather hasty eagerness, George reached a hand first in his left pocket, then his right, searching for something. Finding both pockets empty, he then reached into his waistcoat and, breathing a slight sigh of relief, pulled out a small rectangular piece of paper. "Here--So that you may contact me in the future," He explained, offering Richard the business card. It read: A beat. "I, ah, made it myself," He added with a touch of pride, giving a small smile. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais A Passerby • 9 months ago • edited Richard took the card with a smile, taking a moment to admire the craftsmanship of the card. "It is quite charming. You have a fine eye for design." Richard could see the familiar shape of the train station in the distance and marveled at how quickly they had gotten there in comparison to the last time he'd set out looking for it. Perhaps, he mused, the fog was affecting his perception of time as well. It would hardly be surprising. Slipping the card into his pocket, he nodded towards the station to point it out to his companion. "The station is just ahead. Shall we see if the trains still run?" (( You flatter me with your praise; I have eyes and a mind the same as any here. )) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Tairais • 9 months ago that is so, but it is what you do with those two assets that fascinates me. Those who move about here seem to have a similar intrigue about them--Do you believe it's simply a common trait among you all? His shoulders lifted up and back as he straightened, practically glowing at the praise. "Certainly!" George returned in regards to the station, "It wouldn't do to come all this distance for nothing... Though, I suppose that may still be a possibility, should we find them nonoperational..." He trailed off into thought, his brief spark of confidence doused with uncertainty. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais A Passerby • 9 months ago Richard gave the man a friendly clap on the shoulder, enough confidence in his eye to support the both of them. "Worry not, my charming new acquaintance! I insist on seeing you either safely aboard a train, or safely put in a room somewhere until they do run again. It would be discourteous of me to do otherwise." (( These sorts of places do tend to attract a particular type, yes. It wouldn't surprise me if that were the case. )) (( What will you do with your intrigue, I wonder? Others who have intrigue typically gather notes on the things that inspire it. What would you use those notes for? Hypothetically speaking, naturally. )) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Tairais • 9 months ago must admit, I'm endlessly fond of stories. When I came here, I was merely hoping to collect a few, to remember kindly in later days. I won't always be around to gather them, after all. So I suppose any notes taken would be merely to ensure that time and poor memory don't steal the tales I've woven away from me. George gave a smile that was pulled tight like a grimace, though whether it was from nerves or Richard's insistence on dedicating himself to his benefit, it was difficult to tell. "Well, I most assuredly appreciate the gesture," He said, visibly gathering himself and his wayward thoughts, "And I shall follow your lead, Doctor Prince." He gave a grand sweep of his hand for Richard to continue, a gesture quite nearly as well-groomed as his attire. "You've lead us true thus far." •Share › Avatar Setae • 9 months ago @Pyrogue ((Continue here if you wanna?)) "...Hm. Lock him in the basement or something. Before he wakes up and makes too much of a fuss." Asmodeus took hold of the doctor's legs and hoisted him over their shoulder. “Right, that’s probably through the kitchen-“ The man stirred and began to squirm when the demon picked him up. “Wha- what are you doing?! Put me down!” 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Setae • 9 months ago "Shut up and I won't hit you again." Asmodeus headed toward the kitchen. 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Pyrogue • 9 months ago He continued to struggle, pounding his fists against the demon’s back. “Let me go!” he screamed. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Setae • 9 months ago They sighed before sharply hitting the man on the side of his head, sending him unconscious for at least half an hour, they supposed. Asmodeus found the door that led to the basement and opened it. 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Pyrogue • 9 months ago “And you’re telling me to be careful” said the girl, slipping past them and down the stairs. The basement was lined with shelves filled with food stuffs and liquor. “You probably just gave him severe brain damage” She began investigating a wine rack at the back end. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Setae • 9 months ago "He was making noise. Other people might have come to investigate," they said. "Where did you say the odd smell was coming from again?" 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Pyrogue • 9 months ago “Uvstairh, ih she atchic” she replied, gnawing on a bottle. •Share › Avatar Pyrogue • 9 months ago • edited ((I thought it would be fitting if I put this here. During civics class my homework was to write a mock trial script, so I was looking through sites to give me an idea of court proceedings and stuff, and I found this: http://www.lawlessons.ca/si... Frankenstein's creature is charged with the murder of his brother William -- featuring the Victor Frankenstein, Henry Clerval and Elizabeth, and complete with Shrek references, stale memes and an implied bromance between Victor and Henry C. Definitely worth a read if you're looking for something funny.)) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby • 9 months ago afraid I realized rather belatedly that I know not the date, time, nor setting you would prefer, so I have kept them suitably vague. You may pick them as you please, . A well-dressed gentleman of near thirty years stood leaning lightly against the support of his cane, a lovely wooden walking stick with a rounded head of gold, in a rather casual manner. However, despite the seeming ease of this pose, his dark-eyed gaze skipped over his surroundings as if he were a particularly frightened rabbit preparing to make a quick get away. With a sudden movement that was almost a start, the man quickly straightened adjust his attire, straightening a dark purple tie embroidered with golden vines and brushing off his suit jacket of a similar shade (though white lines checkered its pattern rather than plants of gold). Then, appearing a touch calmer, he ran his fingers through his silky-brown hair and glanced about once more, tucking the walking stick beneath his arm. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue A Passerby • 9 months ago A young man of about nineteen approached. He walked with a slight limp but his pace was slow and leisurely. Oscar had decided to take a few hours of break outside the Society, and was walking the streets instead. It was a brisk morning, and the sun was just beginning to rise over the rooftops of London. 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Pyrogue • 9 months ago Spotting the fellow across the street, the man broke into a smile, raising his hand to wave. "Ah, good day, sir!" He called, starting towards him for a moment before seeming to think better of it, holding his cane at his side once more as he leaned his weight against it. "I don't suppose I could borrow a bit of your time?" 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue A Passerby • 9 months ago Oscar stopped. “I... s’pose so. What for, sir?” He guessed there would be no harm in talking for a while. 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Pyrogue • 9 months ago "I was wondering if you happened to be a local, sir," He replied, the tension draining from his shoulders when the other man stopped, "Unfortunately, I'm not very familiar with the area, so... A bit of advice would be greatly appreciated." 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue A Passerby • 9 months ago "Yeah, I'm familiar with these parts. What would you like to know?" He smiled slightly. 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Pyrogue • 9 months ago The gentleman broke into a brief smile in return then begun digging through his pockets, eventually pulling out a small folded piece of paper. "I'm, ah, looking for this place I visited before--" He hastily opened it up and attempted to smooth out the creases, peering at what was written intently. "A 'Society of Arcane Sciences', it's called." He returned his gaze to the young man before him. "I don't suppose you could point the way?" 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue A Passerby • 9 months ago Oscar peered at the card. "Oh, the Society! I work there! It's at--" He caught himself before finishing the sentence. "Um... I'm sorry, but I have to ask why you need to get there. It's just that we get a fair few people who ain't very happy with the scientist-types there. Not that I think you're suspicious-looking, it's just... precaution, y'know?" 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Pyrogue • 9 months ago The man blinked, then gave a good-natured laugh. “Oh, I understand just perfectly—Worry not, I’ll take no offense to caution,” He said, seeming quite pleased as he tucked the paper away again, “I’m merely hoping to visit a friend of mine who has mentioned they reside there. You’ll find no mischief done by my hand to the scientists there.” 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby • 9 months ago goes the clock, it seems I'm running out of time. I am open to more meetings and greetings, for to miss out on any stories would be a crime. My unnecessary rhyming aside, I truly am quite eager to write with any and all who are willing--Feel free to get in touch if you wish to weave a new tale. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 9 months ago MillieGriffin: Griffin didn't say anything. Though his face was Invisible She could tell he still wasn't smiling. "...Get your arse down those stairs and wait for me at the door." He said monotoned giving her a gentle shove past him. − Mz.Hyde: Ok...wait! What about Millie?! MillieGriffin: "Hopefully she didn't go far, you just-..." Suddenly Griffin trailed off as he heard a storm of whispers from upstairs grow. He looked up to see a shadowy silhouette of a man skulking down the balconys of the upstairs. Griffin quickly put one hand on her shoulder and the other where her mouth would be behind the mask and almost forcefully ushered her back down the stairs and out the front door. (Mz.Hyde) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 9 months ago *When they were safely out the front door, Mz. Hyde lowered Griffin's hand on her mouth and whispered." What the fuck was that?! 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 9 months ago Griffin looked back at the sociaty pensively as he muttered, "I'm not... quite sure, purhaps... no... nevermind it..." He quickly disgarded, "let's just find Millie." He started walking down the steps of the sociaty. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 9 months ago Ok. *They make it to the society gates.* Wait...can you...talk to her for me? So she doesn't...y'know...flip out as much when she sees me? 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby • 9 months ago are the hostess of this lovely place, are you not? I’d love to meet your aquaintance sometime—What do you say, , care for a dance? •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod A Passerby • 9 months ago Why I would love to dance! What kind of dancing would you prefer? 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Mz.Hyde • 9 months ago I'd enjoy most anything, so long as my partner was eager enough, though my experience lies mostly in the more formal categories. However, unfortunately, that is not the sort of dance I refer to now--I mean to ask for your collaboration in a story, Mz. Hyde. I pray you'll forgive my use of metaphor before. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod A Passerby • 9 months ago Ah, so you want to tango with me? 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Mz.Hyde • 9 months ago by tango, you mean crafting a story together, I’d be delighted to—The actual dancing will likely have to wait for another day. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod A Passerby • 9 months ago *Grabs you.* Nonsense! Writing in itself is a lot like dancing! Now...LET'S BOOGIE. *Puts rose in her mouth and leads you onto the dancefloor.*, •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Tairais Guest • 9 months ago (( Are you all right? )) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Tairais Guest • 9 months ago (( Is there anything I can do to help? )) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Tairais Guest • 9 months ago (( So why can Catt help, but not me? )) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Tairais Guest • 9 months ago (( That makes less than no sense. I don't know anything about you, except that you and the Passerby seem friendly enough, you have a lovely habit of making no sense, and the both of you (that is, Passerby and you) have alluded to needing to talk to characters on this forum in a roundabout manner. Do I need to start distrusting you like I distrust whoever's taken over Passerby? Literally any other answer besides "I know too much" when I clearly don't would be just peachy! )) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Tairais Guest • 9 months ago (( More puzzles. Lovely. Give me a second to decrypt this and try not to disappear for a week and a half again. )) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Tairais Guest • 9 months ago (( Ma nuvenin. Banal nadas, malas enansal enaste. I understand a little more now. )) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Tairais Guest • 9 months ago (( Dareth shiral, I guess. I'm assuming that's all you can tell me? )) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Tairais Guest • 9 months ago (( Naturally. Good luck with whatever it is you're doing, then. )) •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Guest • 9 months ago (( I think it was herself that broke. I might. If "She" is my Catt then one only needs her permission to reach it. Otherwise it would be easier to tell me when or where you or her would like to speak to Catt.)) ((Navigating dimensions can be like that. I'm afraid I am only adept at the visual puzzles, information puzzles break my head and stomach if they run too long in unending circles.)) (( I can only wish you luck with the new form, unless you wish me to help making it. I know not what to make of Things With No Names, nor their songs.)) ((Forgive you for what? Problems can be inherently confusing, it is no fault of yours or Hers.)) How can I help with the fear? 57 68 61 74 20 69 73 20 69 74 20 74 68 61 74 20 79 6f 75 20 6d 75 73 74 20 64 6f 3f )) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar A Passerby Guest • 9 months ago • edited dear me, you seem terribly upset--Forgive me, I never mean to cause such distress. I only came here to help. Here, perhaps I can ease you of your unhappiness by answering your queries. Where did they go? The old "voice" hasn't gone anywhere; They are still around as they've always been, simply unable to be perceived at the moment due to some disruption of communications. What did you do? I've done nothing to cause this. I wished solely to share stories with any willing. You are oil in duckling feathers. Oof, I will say it pains me to be called such a thing. Though I understand your fondness for metaphors--I'm guilty of it myself--I don't believe it's fair to compare me to something so disgustingly horrid for the poor little duck. What? I'm am simply me. Who? I have no name to give you. Where? I live quite some distance away, but thought I should stop by in my travels. When? I have been here since the "other voice" has left and will remain until they return. Why? Well, someone had to fill the void they left. I merely happened to own the means to do so. How? I'm a rather resourceful fellow--Anything the "other voice" can manage, I'm certain I can too, with time. I hope this will greatly lessen your fears, good friend. I would loathe for you to remain afraid. see more 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar A Passerby Guest • 9 months ago seems you're already rather set against me, and I fear I lack the proper tools to alter your opinion, much as it pains me to hear I've been so off-putting to you. You have my deepest regrets. 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar A Passerby Guest • 9 months ago me if this comes across harshly, for I mean no offense, but you haven't exactly been an open book yourself. You're not the only one with people to protect. Well, I had been awfully curious about this place, and figured a bit of chatter on my part would be preferred to radio silence--If I had left this space open while the other was away, you and everyone else here would've lacked a proper explanation for the quiet. It still belongs to the other one, of course. I'm simply borrowing it. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Guest • 9 months ago (( I don't think they mean any ill will. They said the other one will be back. Though I am worried also.)) 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Catt Hatter Guest • 9 months ago (( Sadly, that can be said of most people.)) 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. − Avatar Catt Hatter Guest • 9 months ago (( So what would you have us do now?)) 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Catt Hatter Guest • 9 months ago I don't know either. :( 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy